<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nakanojo finally finds out ghosts exist by Fanimonstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197995">Nakanojo finally finds out ghosts exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar'>Fanimonstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime &amp; Manga), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Possession, but like briefly, this isnt a very long fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakanojou Tsuyoshi finds out ghosts exist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nakanojo finally finds out ghosts exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally this was gonna be part of another fic with saiki k x nichijou crossovers, but then I started FMAB and lost interest before I could finish the main story. This one is finished so have it I guess. Had to cut some parts so it actually made sense without the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuyoshi leaves the school grounds. <em>This is it</em>, he thinks. <em>I'm gonna find the temple, and I'm going to expose to the monks that one of them is a fraud!</em></p>
<p>On his quest to prove that ghosts do not exist, he found out about Hidari Wakibara, a town some self-proclaimed psychics live in, one of them apparently being a spirit medium born in a temple. Don't get him wrong, he didn't stalk them or anything, it was right there on social media!</p>
<p>Well, whatever. He doesn't know why he tried to defend himself, it's not like anyone can listen to his thoughts or anything. He found out the contacts of the spirit medium, and they agreed to show him some ghosts. But he's brought out of his thoughts when he feels like someone is following him, so he turns around.</p>
<p>There, a boy with purple hair and white headband was walking, ignoring Tsuyoshi and passing him. "Hey you!" he shouted at the taller boy. "Are you following me?"</p>
<p>The purple-haired boy turned around. "What, no! I'm going to meet someone this way." "Wait, really? I'm sorry then, be on your way!" Tsuyoshi apologized.</p>
<p>A full minute after Tsuyoshi continued walking to the temple, he stopped again. "Okay, I feel like you really are following me!" "I'm telling you dude, she told me to meet her there! Look, we're here!" the tall teen points at a temple, specifically the one Tsuyoshi was meeting the spirit medium.</p>
<p>"Wait, are Toritsuka Reita?!" "You're a guy?! I'm supposed to meet a hot chick here!" "About that…" the boy with the mohawk had catfished him after he refused to meet the first time he messaged him. He forgot about that.</p>
<p>"Whatever, I'm here now, so show me ghosts exist!" "Huu, I'm supposed to get a babe!" "Dude, get over it!" </p>
<p>Toritsuka stops his tears. "Fine, you wanna know ghosts exist? Here, I'll summon a spirit." He does something, then starts arguing with nothing. </p>
<p>"Look, I know you wanna be human so much, so take this offer! What do you mean you don't want to?! Fine, I'll let you control me entirely on maybe...two minutes on Saturday?"</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of arguing, Toritsuka and the air finally came to an agreement. "30 minutes tomorrow after school, and nothing more!" </p>
<p>He turned to Tsuyoshi. "I currently have the ghost of the best martial artist in the world inside me! Don't believe me? Well… THIS IS FOR TRICKING ME INTO THINKING YOU'RE A GIRL!" Tsuyoshi felt the hardest fist in his life connected to his face, but no pain. "What the-" "Wait nooo!" Tsuyoshi turns and realized that he was not in his own body anymore. He screams.</p>
<p>"I forgot I could do that! Curse that blond bitch for teaching me!" Tsuyoshi's body talked without himself being in it. Then it turns to him screaming. "Dude calm down, I'll solve this in a pinch. Hey you!" It talks to Toritsuka, who Tsuyoshi is beginning to think is not Toritsuka. "If you don't give me my body back, I'll call Saiki!" Tsuyoshi's body threatens. Then it falls back, and Toritsuka looks at him. "Hey, get in there quick, you don't wanna die, do you?" The currently a spirit follows with no hesitation, and returns to his former self.</p>
<p>"That's what you wanted, right? Now shoo, I'm gonna stalk the women's room."</p>
<p>That was…a traumatic experience, but Tsuyoshi finally got his answer, one he did not like. Ghosts are indeed real, as he just became one for a brief moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't bother rereading it after a few weeks of not touching it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>